Honeymoon Twist
by DaysLikeThis96
Summary: Jacob and Bella finally get married. A honeymoon to Italy seems like the perfect place to go... or until an unexpected visitor shows up.


**A/N: Okay so i have had this thought in my mind for a while now, so i finally put it on paper. I really can't decide whether i'm team Jacob or Edward yet... Please Read&Review, it would mean ever so much to me!**

Bella and Jacob one-shot

Bella POV

They say your wedding day goes by in a blur. Well I guess I can safely say from experience that it does. All I can remember is seeing Jake look handsome as ever in his tux and saying 'I do.' That's all that I can remember on my wedding day and I don't mind.

My hand was linked to Jacob's as we walked down the streets in Italy. We discussed where we should go on our honeymoon, and Italy seemed like a great place to go. I was uneasy about going because the Volturi was located there, but I got over it. I got over Edward when he left me after my eighteenth birthday, so I could get over any vampires.

"So where should we go first Bella?" Jacob asked me as we walked.

"I don't know. We should go to another art museum. The last one we went to was really interesting." I said looking up into his smiling face.

"Sure, we'll go to where ever you wanna go."

"But first I need some breakfast." I announced.

"Hmm, I could really go for some croissants…"

"Hmm, me too."

We walked into the small bakery on the corner of the street. We both ordered our croissants and sat down at the table near the window.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Jacob said as he stood up to leave.

"Okay." I replied.

How did I get so lucky? I married my best friend. When Jake asked Charlie if he could marry me, he was so happy. On my wedding, I swear I saw Charlie cry. All the pain I have ever felt seemed to vanish when I said 'I do.' Everything that was ever bad in my life seemed to vanish because I knew I would always have Jacob. Jacob Black, my husband.

I sharp knock at the window shook me from my day dreams. I looked up to see Edward. Edward Cullen, the man who I vowed to never think of again, the man who I thought I loved when I was seventeen. He walked around the window and into the bakery.

"Isabella Swan. My, my, you look good." Edward said.

"Uhh hi Edward. Well, umm you look the same" I looked around for a sign of Jacob. "Umm what are you doing here?" I asked.

He gave me one of his crocked smiles. "Why I live here now." He explained.

"Oh with the you-know-who?" I asked in a low voice not wanted to give away their secret.

"No I live with just Carlisle and Esme now." He said.

"Where are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"Well, Alice and Jasper are currently in Ireland, and Emmett and Rose are in Holland. We all decided to take time apart just for a little while. When we move again, we'll all be together again. And you?"

"What?" I asked a little confused by the question.

"And who are you living with?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I'm living with Jacob."

"Well that's great. I'm really happy for you."

Just then Jacob appeared out of the bathroom. When he saw Edward standing there he was a little confused. "Cullen?"

"Nice to see you again Jacob." Edward said extending his hand for a shake.

"Yeah you too." He replied shaking his hand in return.

"So are you two…" Edward said implying marriage.

"Yeah, we're newlyweds on our honeymoon." I said to Edward. I still couldn't believe that he was here. Why was he here? He gave me the worst months of my life.

"Congrats you two!" Edward said to us. "Well I really do need to get going now, but I'd love to have the two of you over sometime for drinks or something. Esme and Carlisle would love to see you guys."

"Umm…" I looked over at my husband.

"We'd love to." Jacob answered for me. "When and where?"

"Excellent." Edward said as he wrote down the address and his cell phone number. "How about tomorrow night at seven?"

"Sounds perfect." Jacob said taking the slip of paper from Edwards's hands.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow at seven." Edward said before departing.

"Yep tomorrow at seven." Jacob replied.

Edward left the bakery. What just happened? I picked up my coffee and took a long sip. I closed my eyes. When I pictured my honeymoon, I pictured Jacob and I at some tropical place like Jamaica. Then we thought it would be fun to go to Italy. Sure, it's great here, but one thing or person for that matter that was not in my picture was Edward Cullen. I left Edward in the past, where all the bad things happened. He was supposed to vanish now that I married Jacob. He wasn't supposed to be in my vision. Edward should not be in my present. He just shouldn't.

Jacob took my hand in his. "Bella…" He said.

"I'm fine." I lied. "So where are we going today exactly?" I asked taking a bit of my bland croissant.

"I thought you said art museum…"

"Right." I said taking another bite of my croissant. I looked out the window into the streets. Italy was so beautiful. Now I knew why Edward chose to live here with Carlisle and Esme.

"So have you called Charlie yet?" Jacob asked taking my mind off of Edward.

"No…"

"Bella you promised to call him yesterday!" Jacob smiled.

"Fine, _we'll_ call him tonight, as soon as you call Billy."

"Fine that I guess is agreeable."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. And quickly it was tomorrow night at 6:30.

"Bella hurry up!" Jacob called through the bathroom door. I was trying to at least look presentable considering I haven't seen them in about seven years.

"Coming!" I called back putting on the finishing touched to my eyeshadow, which I rarely ever used. I walked out of the bathroom and into the rather large hotel room.

"You look beautiful." Jacob said giving me a kiss on the cheek, not wanted to mess up my hair or make-up. I blushed a deep red but turned my head so he wouldn't see.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I said linking arms with him as we walked out into the taxi the hotel already called for us. We got into the taxi and Jacob handed the driver the address.

"Ah, this is where all the rich people live." The taxi driver who had a think Italian accent said.

Jacob and I both ignored him, because if we responded he would probably start talking to us telling us about his personal life. Yeah, we had no interest in that.

"So how long do we have to stay?" I asked.

"Oh come on Bella, it won't be that bad. We stay for an hour or two them we leave. It won't be that bad." Jacob said in an attempt to soothe me.

"Easy for you to say Jake."

"It won't be that awkward, and if it is then just go to the bathroom," I started to feel better. "or you can fall down 'break' a bone and we can go back to the hotel."

"See, that wouldn't work considering Carlisle would try to set it and make us stay there the night to make sure it's healing properly or something."

"You're right. Just don't fall," He agreed. "But knowing you it will be pretty hard."

' "Jacob Black you are so dead!" I punched him in the arm playfully.

"But you love me so you wouldn't kill me."

"You're lucky that I love you." I said to him. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. I laid my head on his shoulder. Okay, so maybe tonight won't be so bad.

When we approached the mansion, I started to panic again. "Chill Bells." Jacob said to me when he saw my panicked expression.

Jacob paid the cab driver and we got out of the car. We walked up to the large double doors. Jacob knocked and soon after Edward opened the door.

"Bella, Jacob, I'm so glad you guys came. And so is Carlisle and Esme. They were ecstatic when I told them you were coming. Follow me this way." Edward led us through the mansion and into the living room.

I saw Carlisle and Esme. They still had those beautiful features. Carlisle had on black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt. Esme had on a gorgeous purple silk dress. They were both standing. Esme gave me a hug first, and then Carlisle did.

"Oh Bella, it's so great to see you again. You too Jacob." Esme said.

"Yeah, It's really good to see you guys again too." I replied.

"So, shall we sit and talk?" Carlisle offered.

"Yeah sounds great." Jacob answered.

We all sat down on the ring of sofas around an antique coffee table.

"So I hear that you guys got married." Esme said breaking the ice. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I said.

"So how long now?" Carlisle asked.

"Six days now." Jacob answered.

"Wow, that's great for you guys." Esme said.

The rest of the visit was enjoyable, yet so awkward. I had fallen in love with this family, but after seven years, it was so awkward to be around. Especially if it's you ex-boyfriend and you brought your husband along with you.

Leaving them was much harder than I planned. Part of me wished that I was still seventeen and I could be with this family still, but the other part wants to let go of the past and move on with the future. I left the Cullens that night. They were great people but I had to once and for all get closure. I don't regret going there that night, because I needed to see them one more time.

Jacob told the cab driver the address to the hotel as we entered the car.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Jake, I'm fine." I told him. This time I wasn't lying.

He handed me the slip of paper with Edward's address and cell phone number. "do what you want with it." He told me.

I nodded and threw the paper out the window. The Cullens were my past. Jacob was my present and future.

**Review please!**


End file.
